1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to floor machines for waxing, stripping or otherwise treating floors by means of rotating brushes, pads or other means for treating the floor. Especially, the invention relates to floor machines for cleaning floors utilising a rotating pad combined with means for cleaning baseboard.
2. Acknowledgement of Prior Art
Floor machines for commercial, industrial heavy duty use for stripping, washing or otherwise treating the surface of a floor by rotating treatment discs are well known. Generally, they comprise an electric motor for rotating the treatment means and have a handle so that they may be operated by a standing operator. Such machines will be referred to herein as "floor machines".
Floor machines intended for heavy duty use often comprise a single, circular, abrasive pad attached to the motor of the machine through a support disc and a vertical drive shaft through the centre of the disc. The floor machine is usually provided with a protective covering hood, covering the pad and support disc from above. When the floor machine is intended for use to clean baseboard or vertical wall surface in addition to the floor, any surface and having an upper pad surface flush with said lower surface, and vertical surface cleaning means extending radially outward from said cylindrical vertical wall for cleaning said vertical surface adjacent the floor.
The vertical surface cleaning means for example may be, baseboard cleaning means, outwardly extending bristles or a felted abrasive pad wrapped about said cylindrical vertical wall and secured thereto, or flaps of fabric or even the side edges of stacked circular base pads.
Conveniently, the engagement means between the drive shaft and the treatment unit may comprise a plurality of drive shaft lugs on the drive shaft engaging a corresponding plurality of mating unit lugs on the treatment unit.
The floor disc may have other discs stacked above it to increase the height of the treatment unit. These other discs are of similar circumference to that of the floor disc and also have bristles extending radially outward.
Preferably, the floor disc is provided with a bevelled surface between the shallow vertical wall and the lower surface, bristles extending form the bevelled surface at right angles thereto to extend radially and slightly downwardly from the lower surface. The floor treatment pad extends under the bristles so that its margin is biassed downwardly. In use, this may have the effect of forcing bristles and/or treatment pad into the angle between the floor and vertical surface such as baseboard.
The bevelled surface suitably extends outwardly and upwardly from the lower surface at substantially 20.degree. thereto. lower surface, and vertical surface cleaning means extending radially outward from said cylindrical vertical wall for cleaning said vertical surface adjacent the floor.
The vertical surface cleaning means for example may be, baseboard cleaning means, outwardly extending bristles or a felted abrasive pad wrapped about said cylindrical vertical wall and secured thereto, or flaps of fabric or even the side edges of stacked circular base pads.
Conveniently, the engagement means between the drive shaft and the treatment unit may comprise a plurality of drive shaft lugs on the drive shaft engaging a corresponding plurality of mating unit lugs on the treatment unit.
The floor disc may have other discs stacked above it to increase the height of the treatment unit. These other discs are of similar circumference to that of the floor disc and also have bristles extending radially outward.
Preferably, the floor disc is provided with a bevelled surface between the shallow vertical wall and the lower surface, bristles extending form the bevelled surface at right angles thereto to extend radially and slightly downwardly from the lower surface. The floor treatment pad extends under the bristles so that its margin is biassed downwardly. In use, this may have the effect of forcing bristles and/or treatment pad into the angle between the floor and vertical surface such as baseboard.
The bevelled surface suitably extends outwardly and upwardly from the lower surface at substantially 20.degree. thereto.
The lower surface of the floor disc may be studded for intimate contact with the floor pad.